Aventuras en Europa magufa
by Calandria neogranadino
Summary: En un futuro lejano varios personajes basados en youtubers se encuentran en un futuro magufo.
1. Chapter 2 Origen Prin

**LOS ORGENES DEL PRINCIPE ALBERTO el primero con su nombre**

 **Señor de los tierraglobistas y los primeros geógrafos** **.**

 ** _2015 tierra 5_**

 _Por causa derechos de autor no sonaran pero la canción que debería estar como intro es de The Village People "Macho Men" y la del final es la del final es "Boy Is a Bottom" en Español_

En la España de inicios del Siglo XXI la mente de un joven y entusiasta gallego se encuentra asediada y acosada de todas las formas posibles por un "creata" llamado Ingeniero Pendelton, nuestro amigo es llamado "Marcos" pero es más conocido como "eyaculación estelar"

El joven "Marcos" decide evadir la montaña de mierda que se avecinara después de terminado su debate con su archienemigo en la Universidad de Barcelona donde un Abogado llamado Oliver fue el maestro de ceremonias y determino el acosado joven a trascender a otro plano de la existencia, mas aun cuando se enteró de su gran amigo argentino había sido abducido por una cabina de policía voladora.

Al trascender o ascender como un ser de luz se liberaría de todas las ataduras, para ello recurre a un querido amigo llamado Juan y a un tomo arcano que este había desenterrado en una de sus expediciones al Sahara español, este tomó es el Dios pulpo que duerme en su ciudad sumergida y habla sobre cómo ascender a un plano divino haciendo un ritual mas profano que una pizza con piña.

Estos cercanos amigos viajan a lo más profundo del castillo imperial de Martorei desde cuya más alta ventana se contempla en su inmensidad el milenario puente del bajísimo (alias el patas, alias Don Sata). En el más profundo calabozo de la fortaleza confluyen de manera perfecta las alineaciones alineadas de los arcanos confundidos que atraviesan la superficie desde las pirámides de Yucatán y del Perú hasta el Kremlin.

La perfecta alineación confluyente hace a este sótano el lugar perfecto para realizar el ritual arcano donde El joven Marcos se dispuso a ascender, reuniendo todos los elementos:

La bandera con la cruz de Santiago para simbolizar el talento del mejor pintor que ha visto la península el modesto Don Diego de Velázquez.

La bandera con la cruz de Borgoña que simboliza el valor español (Porque la caza de Austrias MOLA MOGOLLON y el que opine lo contrario ¡a la hoguera!)

Una bandera de otro país para simbolizar la infidelidad de los no iniciados en los arcanos.

Una página de un directorio telefónico del mismo año del nacimiento de Rajoy para darle congruencia y sentido al ritual.

Un huevo fosilizado de Albertosaurio.

Sangre de una coreana (de la corea que no es la buena, es que le gusta a Alberto.).

En lo más profundo de las mazmorras dibujan el símbolo clásico de las invocaciones de ascendencia UNA PIÑA, encendienden un caldero al moderado Diós de bacanales BACO, el ritual comienza cuando El joven Marcos se coloca en el centro de tan noble figura mientras sostiene un falo rosado plastico e interpreta cantos gregorianos en honor a la virginidad de Sasha Grey.

Este es pues el origen de la asesncion de Marcos quien formo a su vez dos nuevos seres, el primero el que nos hablaremos es donde se reúnen todos buen humor, todo su activismo activo, su frondosa cabellera, su heterosexualidad, su prodigiosa voz y su agradable sonrisa esi surgio el Dios Rango conocido como **Rangod** el Dios del trolleo.

 _ **Pero tras su ascendencia**_ _ **Rangod**_ _ **deja a tener una mitad muy pasiva, muy calva, muy gorda, muy feliz y muy extraña que se convierte en geografo materializandose decide adoptar el nombre de**_ _ **Alberto Pleguezuelos Ginel**_ _ **el geografo el primero de la casta de la familia real catalana pleguezuelos , el original Don Alberto primero conocido como el polaco.**_

 _ **Nuestro querido Julián se convierte en el primer sumo sacerdote de la orden del dios Pulpo y junto con los discípulos de la orden de los masones, illuminati, destruye soles y come pizas de Alberto primero comienzan la Gran Cruzada Catalana contra los magufos.**_

 _ **2420 julio 5**_

Pero esto no queda asi, pues entre los rituales arcanos también esta el de imbuir la esencia del mas pasivo de los geógrafos en uno de su misma sangre:

En lo más profundo del Castillo de Martorei se realiza un ritual que una vez cada 100 años cuando la luna entra la tercera casa de Leo Y Saturno asciende en el Horizonte tras los alpes es el momento propicio del cual el supremo inquisidor del dios pulpo puede acceder a los arcanos mayores y la esencia del Alberto puede ser incluida en el cuerpo de un descendiente de la familia real de Cataluña para que reine con premura, disciplina, buena puntería y gran heterosexualidad sobre todo el reino del Norte

Mientras el joven "alemán" (Como se llaman los príncipes herederos de Cataluña) toma en su mano una bola que simboliza la tierra (la buena la redonda y bien solida) mientras bebe un vaso de leche de vaca que mira del sur (una aberración o un milagro juzguen ustedes) mientras es frotado su joven cuerpo con aceite de oliva extra virgen por una rubia teñida más flaca que un palo de escoba (como las que se "merienda" Painquiles cada fin de semana) pues esto no para de simbolizar la valentía y el gran inquisidor para pronunciar el antiquísimo ritual de la orden del pulpo para imbuir esencias de las vitales y de las esencias no tan vitales en el príncipe de la nación catalana y al final es envuelto en la bandera de esta gran nación porque eso destila la esencia catalana que es de tenacidad intensa de la heterosexualidad y sobretodo inteligencia inteligente de esa que deja calvos a los peludos (Menos a Paintquiles porque a él no lo deja calvo NADA) mientras es polveado con hueso de unicornio pulverizado mientras toca al heredero con un gladius el que simboliza las raíces samuráis de los kataneros… catalanes finalizando el ritual mientras dice

"yo el inquisidor supremo ordeno que las fuerzas del universo imbuyan en este princeso el alma INMORAL del príncipe la esencia de Alberto primero para que entre como con aceite en este cuya sangre comparten"

Colocando la bandera de la vieja Polonia concluye el ritual pero esta vez el disléxico y daltónico del profanador alcanza la bandera canadiense y así el ritual salió chungo

"Pero que cojones Dante- Grito el Inquisidor Philips-Era la bandera POLACA ¡POLACA! ¡Coño la has cagado!

Pero señor Vos me dijiste que te deje de una bandera Pasiva.

Así es como surgió el más polaco de los polacos, el más pasivo de los pasivos, el más amable de los canadienses, el más princesa de los princesos, el más tirador de los tiradores Olímpicos, el que comía cualquier cosa menos piña porque es como si fuera de ese gluten de ese que hace cosas raras a la piel.

Y esta es la historia de cómo el más pasivo de Los Príncipes del más lame botas de los lame botas reales el más Pleguezuelos de todos más Alberto de todos reina sobre Cataluña.


	2. Cap1 Orígenes Pochocles

¿Os habéis preguntado cual es el verdadero origen de Pochoclo?

 **Diciembre** **de 2017**

Un hombre pequeño, musculoso y barbado practicaba con la técnica de karate para endurecer sus nudillos golpeando una makiguara de oro cuando su mujer le dijo: "Iván se acabó la comida de la perrita nos vamos para el súper". El hombre solo replico "si mi reina".

El HOMBRE con toda su heterosexualidad se puso su remera con el estampado de Saitama cubriendo su musculosa panza con esta prenda. "bebe ven vamos a dar un paseo" tomo una varonil correa rosada y salió con su amada hacia las calles.

No habían andado una cuadra cuando lo interceptaron unos milenials pidiendo firmas para reemplazar el famoso obelisco con la estatua de su líder Idiotadoom, la jefa de esta banda, una tal Silvana, se acercó al macho pidiendo su firma pero este la ignoro al igual que su mujer hacia lo mismo con un bobomilenial que llevaba una bruja mal dibujada en su camisa.

Estos SJW al ser ignorados se ofenden (seamos sinceros se ofenden con cualquier cosa) y se lanzan a golpear a la pareja mientras "bebe" ladra como loca (la perra de raza "puddul" sudaca aclaro). La mujer de Iván había sacado un nunchaku de su bolsa y dejo inconscientes a sus atacantes de un solo golpe.

Entonces de repente y sin motivo alguno apareció una nave espacial con forma de cabina policía londinense de color azul que los abduce y se presenta ante ellos un alienígena conocido como el doctor quién en italiano de Ecuador les explica qué es un viajero por el espacio tiempo qué busca encontrar la fuente de la heterosexualidad. Cuando se disponía a insertarle una sonda anal a Iván las ondas de choque del evento de las tierras infinitas llegan a su nave espacial provocando que el machote gaucho y su amada caigan en el vórtice temporal del centro de la nave enviándolos a travez del continuo espacio tiempo esto combinado con el evento de tierras paralelas envían a la pareja a un a una dimensión Pos apocalíptica donde los reductos del imperio de la razón se defienden contra los magufos, pero nuestros queridos protagonistas son divididos en distintas versiones que reparten sus almas, sus mentes y su belleza.

 **2445 Enero 2**

La genialidad e inventiva de gaucho y los encantos delanteros de su pareja encarnaron en un pirata y una asiática. En las costas del río de la plata tiene su base de operaciones el almirante más poderoso y soberbio de toda la armada del imperio sudaca cuyo símbolo es un escupitajo venenoso el capitán Barbosa quien había revolucionado la navegación con su genial invento de la brújula hecha con vacas cuánticas (que miran al norte)vive en una mansión junto a su amada Hitomi Tanaka. Este hombre está a cargo de la flota Imperial española en los mares del sur para proteger a los muros de hielo de la Antártida y además para combatir a todo tierraplanista y todo tierra concabista o tierrahuequista que se asome. Este hombre es tan genial tan genial que sea cortado su miembro viril para escaparse en lugar de quitarse el preservativo, pero se lo reemplazado por uno de oro

La belleza y la musculatura del argentino justo con las destrezas manuales de su compañera encarnan en un diestro artista marcial y en una persa. En el Palacio de las artes strikers inglésas que no son artes marciales porque no se se inventaron en hacia el hombre con el emblema de un bambú con mierda está Marcelo o Mariano Armando el máximo entrenador que tienen los cuerpos policiales de la capital rioplatense junto a él está su fiel mascota de raza poodle sudaca y su amada mía Khalifa quién se encarga de las prácticas con armaduras pectorales.

La fe y el discurso del sudaca se reúnen con la destreza amatoria de en sendos cuerpos dedicados a la fe. La catedral de la capital está el sumo pontífice del cono sur El padre cuto símbolo familiar es una soga el pio reverendo Pascal quien tiene un sótano lleno de milenials para su uso personal pues goza de la máxima autoridad de la inquisición antimagufo del continente sudaca nuestro inquisidor es asistido por Sor Sacha Grey Quién es la mejor torturadora de reprimidos sexuales del mundo

Todo el genio marcial argentino y las artes secretas femeninas encarnan en la máxima autoridad en todo su esplendor. En la gran mansión del virrey Ángel Summers se encarga de proporcionar todo el apoyo para el único e inigualable más bueno en inglés de todos los calvos el descendiente de samuráis el máximo catanero el máximo armero el sirviendo al virrey cuyo emblema es el huevo negro exponente de las artes marciales en sudaca el famosísimo pochoclo quien ejerce de Puño de hierro para este lado del imperio español sirviendo al virrey está un pequeño discípulo devorador de cuyes que toca el piano de la misma forma que el virrey toca su esposa un comedor de cobayas llamado ichigo el negro proveniente de las extrañas costas del Perú también encontramos prófugo de los ecologistas por su cacería de ballenas un tebano neoliberal judío y finalmente sirviendo como mucama una gata de Potosí.


	3. Chapter 3 Un tebano sin aceite

**UN TEBANO SIN ACEITE O DE COMO SER ODIADO POR LOS AMBIENTALISTAS POR SIEMPRE**

 **Febrero de 2449**

Para un lubricado Chileno que necesita estar bien aceitado.

En el embravecido mar antártico la tripulación de la nave patrulla del muro de hielo "Albertosaurio" observa con asombro como hasta quien hace unos instantes era su pasajero avanza completamente desnudo por el mar hacia una ballena azul que descansa desprevenidamente en la superficie del océano, **aquel hombre** ligeramente calvo concentra toda su heterosexualidad mientras toma una bocanada de aire y se sumerge, al llegar a suficiente profundidad realiza palanca con el agua generando la pRRESSSioon necesaria para lanzarse contra su presa.

Desde la nave se vio como la cabeza de la bestia estallaba mientras **aquel hombre** salía disparado a través de ella, **el hombre** había colocado sus manos de tal forma que empleando la técnica del nanto enseñada por su maestro. **Este hombre** tomo la ballena mordiéndola por su cola y nadando la llevo por el frio mar en dirección a casa, la costera ciudad de Valparaíso.

Después de arrastrar el cetáceo a una playa de las afueras de la ciudad **el hombre** cayo de rodillas agotado por tan grandioso esfuerzo, mientras el agua escurría de aquel musculoso cuerpo una figura vestida de mariachi se aproximó a **este hombre.**

"Bien echo mi joven padawan, ahora solo te falta la última prueba" dijo el mariachi sin presentaciones. **El hombre** tomo aire y levanto su cara, de la cual se reflejaba cansancio, para mirar al recién llegado "hare lo que ordenes maestro **Dorian** " , tras una breve pausa el medico sentencio "Convertirás la grasa de este animal en aceite y lo envasaras en barriles" , "si maestro" respondió el agotado sudaca.

Mientas hablaban los vecinos de la prospera ciudad empezaron a llegar a ver su héroe y la grandiosa presa que se había cobrado en los mares del sur.

"Cuando completes esta tarea serás digno para convertirte en discípulo del supremo maestro del bushido y gran samurái de raza argentina Pochoclo, quien en respuesta a mi carta ha decidido venir a través de la pampa para tomarte bajo su tutela" Le comunico a su aprendiz aquel poderoso medico quien es capaz de destrozar placas de blindaje de un tanque con sus dedos.

El exhausto chileno enmudeció ante la revelación de su sensei mientras las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los porteños se convertían en un murmullo creciente el maestro finalizo con la noticia que todos esperaban. "De ahora en adelante dejaras de ser **Osquitar** ahora todos te conocerán como **Un SAGRADO GUERRERO TEBANO** " , la multitud estallo en jubilo alzando a su realizado compatriota en hombros mientras lo vitoreaban.

 **Dorian** se alejó en dirección a la ciudad y a cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de la multitud comenzó a cantar: "Grabe en la penca de un maguey tu nombre junto al mío…."


	4. Chapter 4 la invitacion

El maestro del pancracio.

 _ **Para Paintquiles quien me enseño que cuarenta españoles pueden derrotar un millar de guerreros.**_

 _ **25 de febrero de 2450**_

A las afueras de Martorei se encuentra el grandioso castillo dedicado al pancracio esta mole hecha del granito más masculino posible, _el rosadito_ , se compone de grandiosas salas ricamente decoradas y sus almacenes de aceite de oliva que guardan la producción de media península ibérica almacenados y empleados en el diario entrenamiento de los más finos guerreros de los tercios catalanes cuyo símbolo antiquísimo es un fondo verde con una vaca mirando al norte.

A lomos de un velocirraptor negro sin plumas, es decir de los velocirraptors que molan, se acerca al hercúleo castillo donde se consume más aceite que vino un mensajero con los colores reales de la caza gobernante, la caza Plegue, al acercarse él puede ver el gran puente levadizo que le permite pasar a través del foso lleno de estacas untadas con mierda seca. El heraldo atraviesa las puertas hechas con el acero japonés más antiguo fusionado subatómicamente con bambú lo que lo hace resistente a la mayoría de las armas jamás creadas que conduce directamente al gran patio de entrenamiento donde los aceitados tercios organizados en parejas practican agarres de la forma más heterosexual posible bajo la supervisión de los instructores aikidocas místicos todos cinturón supernegro. El jinete desmonta y se dirige al instructor más cercano

\- Vengo con un mensaje importante para el gran maestro de parte del señor de estas tierras.

Tras un largo momento mientras miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez al mensajero, como si fuese un caballo del cual no estaba seguro si apostar o no por él, el instructor finalmente se pronunció.

 _Seguidme._

Mientras lo guía fortaleza adentro por la puerta que estaba en medio de la estatua del varonil príncipe Alberto con su barba frondosa cual árbol amazónico vistiendo su armadura espartana y la efigie del semidiós Dioxipo patrono de los aceitados guerreros.

El mensajero fue conducido a través de un largo pasillo a cuyos lados se encontraban los bustos de distintos luchadores, colocados estratégicamente al lado de las puertas,

Me podéis decir por qué tantas estatuas,

 _Simple, el estado no nos dio suficientes recursos para colocarle numeración a las puertas y nos sobraban estatuas- dijo el aikidoka encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Esperad dentro de esta habitación_ _ dijo el entrenador mientras señalaba una puerta de roble con la estatua de Chuck Norris al landa- _y no toquéis nada si aprecias tus manos, Iré en busca del maestro_ … agrego mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

El mensajero abrió la puerta, curiosamente ligera para su tamaño, entrando en una inmensa sala tenuemente iluminada por lámparas de aceite de ballena que despendía un olor a lavanda y canela, sus ojos tardaron en acomodarse a esa iluminación , entonces se fijó en la pared del fondo donde las frías figuras de las armaduras más diversas parecían que le devolvían la mirada, había armaduras varegas, romanas, góticas, samuráis, espartanas, chinas, persas, etc, todas estaban mirándole o al menos esos le pareció al hombre quien nervioso volteo a mirar a su derecha , pero lo que vio no hiso mucho por tranquilizarlo pues esta pared estaba cubierta de espadas había longswords, gladius, roperas, floretes tuljar, sables de caballería y katanas de las buenas y de las baratas. El pobre hombre paso saliva y miro a la pared opuesta donde sus ojos se encontraron con toda clase de dagas, hachas, arcabuces, arcos, ballestas, lanzas, picas, alabardas y bardiches, alarmado se dio media vuelta mientras notaba como su corazón latía a mil vio en la última pared algo que lo paralizo había grana cantidad de lazos, cuchillos de piedra, huevos negros, cigarros explosivos y palos de esos que se cubren con mierda.

A través del umbral llego un hombre portando un tazón de arroz el visitante mira el rostro del recién llegado y lo deslumbra su sonrisa perfecta de esos dientes perfectamente alineados como si fuesen vacas mirando al norte o como un antiguo monumento construido por los anunakis, entonces vio los profundos ojos negros, tan negros como una n0che si luna, se fijó en su nariz aguileña que lo honraba l respirar su mismo aire, las orejas bien formadas m, la corta pero espesa barba negra sobre todo aquel ondulado y sedoso cabello que se escurre por delante de sus hombros y pasa frente a su pecho llegándole hasta las rodillas. Luego detallo su atuendo, una rosada bata con bordados de gaticos cubría aquel musculosos torso tan bronceado que parecía hecho de bronce y sus fuertes piernas completamente cubiertas de un heterosexual vello terminaban en unos pies calzados con sandalias de legionario romano. Aquel hombre hablo llenado el recinto con su melodiosa y varonil voz

-¿Me buscabais?

El mensaje acertó a doblarse en una venia aquel hombre quien no era otro que el máximo exponente y maestro de agarres en aquel lado del océano quizás del universo conocido, el Sensei Painquiles señor de la fortaleza de Dioxipo, máximo entrenador de los tercios catalanes, héroe de Tarragona y reencarnación de Mitra.

El señor de estas tierras me ha enviado con un mensaje para vos maestro.

 **¿Es sobre la boda?**

No maestro, es sobre un tornea para seleccionar un gran capitán para la nueva guardia real.

¡Contadme! –dijo el maestro mientas se acercaba a la pared del fondo y con su mano derecha tomaba dos katanas dobladas cien ml veces, mientas el real mensajero palidecía.

\- ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Hablad!. Dijo el maestro mientas comenzaba a usar las katanas como palillos para comer su arroz.

Nuestro señor os envía esta carta,- le dijo el mensajero mientras le entregaba al apuesto latino un sobre rosa con el sello de la caza real, el mapa hecho por el santo de la casa Mercator rodeado de telescopios y brújulas todo ello rodeado de la leyenda "geoide, gravedad, Goku". El grapler tomo la carta rompiendo el señor desgarrándolo con su perfecta dentadura, le hecho una ojeada rápida además del sobre se deslizo una foto del príncipe vistiendo una ajustada camisa y un tutu de valet rosado muy pero muy varonil. Ante la cual el Sensei arqueo una ceja y se le devolvió la misiva al mensajero ordenando- **Leedla entonces:**

El hombre comenzó a leerla colocando su mejor voz:

Campeón tu príncipe te convoca a participar en el gran torneo de eminencias entre los héroes del imperio hispañol y el nuestro principado para escoger al campeón de campeones quien tendrá el honor de ser nombrado gran capitán de la guardia real

Firmado: Alberto III de la caza Plegue

Azote de terraplanistas, terror de tierraconcavistas y princeso de Cataluña.

El sensei soltó un largo suspiro- decidme que sabéis de ese torneo.

Mi señor ha ordenado que sea oficiado en el anfiteatro de vuestra Tarragona una semana después de la boda y antes de la consumación de la unión. La ciudad lleva semanas preparándose, se rumorea que vendrán súbditos de toda la península y allende los mares.

Decidme ¿quién más está invitado?

Todos los grandes su sapiencia, está el yerbatero mayor del el reino Vary , vuestro gran y poderoso amigo y compañero de aventuras don Gilote y de sudaca vienen sus campeones mas esplendidos, desde Valparaíso a quien llamaron Un sagrado guerrero Tebano

¿Tebano dijiste?

Si mi señor, se rumorea que antes de entrar en combate se unta en aceite de ballenas que el mismo ha cazado.

Humm aceite de ballena… esos se puede mejorar ¿alguien más viene de los dominios de doña Vibrio?

Mi señor del valle de México ya llego el Doctor Armand Dorian el maestro del nanto y desde la plata llegara el samurái de pura raza argentina y maestro del bushido Pochoclo. Su arsenal se ha adelantado maestro, el barco llego hace dos días a Barcelona y vimos su armadura ¡ES TODA DE ORO! Como los rumores decían, había además un cinturón repleto de huevos negros.

¿Y su katana imparable doblada cien mil veces?

No había ninguna katana señor, tal vez venga con el maestro

Mientras en su boca se formaba una sonrisa al saber que pronto se encontraría con su poderoso amigo por correspondencia, aunque en bandos opuestos en dicho torneo.

Muy bien allí estaré en el momento indicado en mi bella Tarragona Id conmigo… digo con Mitra.

El mensajero realizo una venia y salió de la sala mientras el maestro contemplaba abstraído su armadura espartana pensando en aceite.


	5. Chapter 5 La sorpresita

**La sorpresita de Irula**

 **Marzo 5 de 2450**

 **Un relato corto y poco aceitado**

Barcelona se preparaba para la gran boda real, pero esto no detiene los festejos de los leales kataneros…. digo catalanes quienes celebraban con toda alegría el cumpleaños de su amado príncipe.

En la víspera de la celebración se reúnen en la sombría taberna " **El rebusno** " tres de los terraplanistas más buscados en todo la península estos pretenden cenar mientas conspiran para arruinar la boda de sus majestades pronta a celebrarse, sin saber que eran observados por una encapuchada figura.

Entre bocados el acuerpado **Deluxe** propone: _"deberíamos arrojarles telescopios cuando salgan de esa catedral"_ mientras devoraba croasanes como si fuesen caramelos.

" _no"_ intervino el porteño _" lo mejor seria arrojarles miles de fotos mias, porque_ _ **YO SE**_ _que la reina esta enamorada en secreto de mi y no de ese tierrarredondista que no sabe lo que es la preeesiooon_ " dijo el isleño mientas devoraba gambas a diestra y siniestra.

" _Mis pequeños amiguitos yo tengo el plan perfecto, pararemos los carruajes antes de que lleguen a al catedral y cubriremos a los novios de mierda de burro gallego que como todos saben es la mierda mas apestosa del mundo"_ dijo una rubia pequeñaja mientras devoraba chorizos de hipnosapo, la especialidad local.

Al lograr consenso en cuanto al mejor plan, que era el dado por la rubia teñida, el porteño e **Irula** se despidieron del musculitos quien seguía absorto en su comilona y por esto no se fijó que el encapuchado salía tras sus co conspiranoicos amigos.

Al doblar una esquina **Ezzeledor** se despidió de su compañera y puso rumbo al puerto, mientras que la rubia siguió hacia la catedral sin darse cuenta que era seguida por aquel misteriosos extraño, al llegar a la plaza le entro una gran furia al ver la estatua de nuestro amado "princeso" **Don Alberto III** y decidió apartarse las bragas y orinarse encima del monumento a la victoria tierraglobista.

El extraño seguidor saco un garrote de debajo de su capa y golpeo a la profanadora tan fuerte que no solo perdió el conocimientos sino que también de entre su ropa interior salió rodando un telescopio nikon 90000 el cual se detuvo al llegar a las botas del atacante quien retiro su capucha dejando al descubierto su largo y sedosos cabello oscuro que enmarcaba su pálido rostro, el vengador del monumento no era otro que el fundador del **club de admiradores PAINQUILOTE** fieles fanáticos del grandiosos dúo formado por el striker **DonGilote** y el grapler **Paintquiles** y es de todos conocido el encapuchado con el nombre de **Black Bitch.**


	6. Chapter 6 El torneo

_**Año 2450 Marzo 14**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: contiene sarcasmo, lenguaje irrespetuoso, mucho aceite y una pizca de heterosexualidad_.

Estamos en el siglo XXIII 1/2 cuando tras la guerra entre la Conchinchina y Gringolandia el mundo ha vuelto a la edad media. En la península ibérica el reino de Hispania y el principado de Cataluña resisten valientemente al azote de los terraplanistas; ayudados por el inquisidor se pacta una alianza matrimonial entre las dos naciones y para guardar a sus majestades se forma una guardia real, pero esta requiere un gran capitán para que la lidere por lo que se convoca un torneo entre los mejores guerreros de ambos reinos.

El torneo se lleva a cabo en el anfiteatro de Tarragona y es presidido desde el palco real por sus majestades _**Don Alberto III**_ supremo pontífice de Chtulhu, azote de terraplanistas, terror de tierraconcavistas y Príncipe de Cataluña y _**Doña Vibrio**_ Emperatriz de Sudaca, conquistadora de Portugal, Subyugadora de Francia y martillo de ingleses, Reina de Hispania, corazones y mentes. Acompañando a sus majestades están el mayordomo del palacio, **El Chico** (o "mi Chico" como lo llama la reina) y el **Supremo inquisidor Don Jon Philips de Torquemada** y gran duque de Canarias.

"En este esplendido martes de marzo y en honor a Marte y Mitra celebramos el torneo de elección del gran capitán de la guardia real" hablo así el sensual macho latino **El Dante** , quien realizo una venia a sus majestades, la reina alzo su delicada mano señalando el inicio del torneo, resuenos de jubilo los espectadores gritaban expectantes.

"En esta esquina los Sudacas" _(La arena es circular, ¿Cuáles esquinas? Dijo el inquisidor, El Dante es un "genio" replico el Principe)_ "Desde México (si México queda en Suramérica) con su armadura de piel de samurái y su sombrero de mariachi el **Doctor Armand Orian** " resonaron los aplausos desde las tribunas mientras las porristas agitaban los pompones del color del gel balístico, volvió a hablar el canario "de la Araucanía con sus bata de rosada seda espartana **EL Tebano** y su famoso barril de aceite de ballena" más aplausos " y desde la plata en su armadura samurái de oro, portando su mortífero cinturón de huevos negros y su mítica katana doblada cien mil veces **Pochoclo el Ancestral** " las porristas chillaron como las adolescentes hormonadas que eran destacándose los chillidos de su líder **Grumpy la gata de Potosí**. Solo tras unos minutos pudo continuar la presentación, tal eran la gritería de los asistentes.

"En esta otra esquina" _(joder que un circulo no tienes esquinas exclamo El Chico)_ "los campeones conejeros: vistiendo su mítica gorra negra y su mágica tanga ( _que no deja nada a la imaginación susurro la reina a su príncipe)_ **Don Gilote** el maestro de sumo catalán" más aplausos y vítores, "el devorador de homeópatas, chaman y yerbatero, maestro del fen shui y machacador de charlatanes luciendo su corsé de bambú y su formidable cola de rata **Vary** " _(Jolines eso es mas largo que el ego de un terraplanista comento el supremo inquisidor)_ el público estallo en exclamaciones amorosas, "Por ultimo nuestro héroe local el gran sacerdote de Marte, reencarnación de Mitra y Supremo grapler con su quimono de florecitas, su garrote y la famosa lata de aceite de oliva extra virgen **Paintquiles** " _(_ _ **Painty**_ _para sus amigos mas cercanos le susurro el príncipe al mayordomo)_ los vítores de las porristas sobrepasaron a los chillidos más estridentes de la gata de potosí, así de potente era la voz de la **Black Bitch**.

"El primer encuentro de esta tarde" _(coño péro si son las nueve de la mañana exclamo la reina con su sensual voz)_ será entre **Don Gilote** y el **Doctor Dorian** ¡ ¡A CASCARLA!" bramo el presentador; los contrincantes avanzaron al centro de la arena al compás de los gritos y las porras. "Te aniquilare con mis dedos que destrozan carne humana y sufrirás una muerte instantánea" dijo el galeno, sin mediar palabra **Don Gilote** se quitó su gorra deslumbrando al médico con su calva reflectante, más brillante que mil soles y con su técnica a lo Bud Spencer de una sola palmada mando a volar a **Dorian** aplastándolo contra la muralla, burlose entonces **Don Gilote** diciendo: "toma tu muerte instantánea" recogió entonces el sombrero como trofeo cambiándolo por su gorra.

"Desde la Araucanía entra **El Tebano** " dijo el canario mientras el chileno se despojaba de su rosada bata y procedía a untar su musculoso cuerpo desnudo en el aceite de ballena y exclamo: "Te vengare maestro y tu lechón de 600 kilos tu calva no tiene poder sobre mi pues soy mas calvo que tu ¡resignate!" (Pochoclo sonrio al escuchar sus sabias palabras saliendo de la boca del aprendiz de raza chilena) "quítate esa ropa, úntate en aceite y pelea como un verdadero hombre" sentencio el griego de Chile. Enfadose entonces el gran y gallardo catalán quien lanzo un fuerte golpe descendente contra la cabeza del tebano pero por causa del aceite el puño resbalo de la sensual calva mapuche acertandole en el hombro este ni corto ni perezoso reacciono con un golpe de codo contra la soberbia panza del fiel escudero de **Painty** , el maestro de sumo retrocedió unos centímetros mientras que **Black Bitch** grito conmocionada, el gigante respondió usando la invencible técnica de la doble palmada contra la cabeza del griego de Suramérica, quien salvo la vida gracias a que por años había entrenado diez mil horas al día con los shaolin, dejando al aceitado mapuche fuera de combate.

La gata **Grumpy** comenzó a chillar llamando a su tebano, cuando súbitamente un Pegaso descendió de los cielos y la **señora madre** de la felina bajose con escoba en mano de dicho corcel callando a su descendencia con un escobazo digno de Miyamoto Musashi, tomo a ala gata por una oreja exclamando "esas maricaditas de robarse la ropa interior de su hermana y ponérsela para salir a la calle ¡en mi casa no! ¡ME OYO! Arrastro entonces la digna señora a la quejumbrosa gata hasta la montura y partieron volando al atardecer (era plena mañana, pero el atardecer mola mogollon)

Tras un largo momento de silencio el canario recupero su compostura y con su poderosa voz anunciando al próximo luchador "Con ustedes desde la plata el ancestral samurái de raza argentina **Pochoclo** " el gigante catalán sentencio "Solo un cobarde usa armadura so estúpido, no tienes reapeto a las artes marciales" sonriendo el argentino replico "la única demostración de debilidad es el escudo y lo sé porque soy descendiente de samuráis" dicho esto lanzo un escupitajo venenosos _(que mala higiene dental dijo la esplendorosa reina a sus acompañantes escandalizada)_ dejando derrotado al valiente conejero quien salvo su vida gracias a su mágica tanga que neutralizo el veneno. En un ataque de ira e intenso dolor **Black Bitch** salió corriendo con su falda de colegiala al viento a socorrer a su amor platónico, mientras resonaban los vítores del publico lanzadose contra el gaucho con intenciones homicidas, el grandioso argentino desplego su capa a toda velocidad bloqueando el patético ataque y con gran celeridad desprendiose de un guantelete golpeando con este a la coneja al grito de "¡PUTO MILENIAL!" Dejando inconsciente y enviándola a parar junto a su amado de tal forma que se le veían las bragas de corazoncitos con la frase " _painquilote is real_ "

La extraña voz a medio camino entre sarcasmo y presunción (a lo doctor House) del yerbatero reclamo al valiente rioplatense "Nadie golpea a **Black Bitch** en mi presencia; el ella o eso no estoy seguro de su género, no es una milenial, podrá ser una anoréxica, una bulímica, una psicópata, un mal polvo, una milenial, pero jamás una filosofa" tras decir esto se lanzó contra el maestro samuray blandiendo una sartén que esquivo fácilmente el ataque y con un golpe de su katana envainada partió en dos esta cacerola, el chamán vio con temor como su contrincante empezaba a desenvainar su katana doblada cien mil veces, el conejero desesperado golpeo su cola pero solo consiguió que la vaina se desprendiera completamente liberando el arma, el chamán realizo un triple salto invertido cayendo a cuatro patas y concentrando todos los poderes homeopáticos de los charlatanes devorados lanzo relámpagos del culo contra el katanero quien simplemente agito levemente su arma disipando los rayos y se acercó al come homeópatas mientras lanzaba un golpe ascendente, pero su arma no pudo cortar el duro corsé de bambú tras lo que el conejero chillo "No tienes técnica para usar un arma asesina por más flexible y dura que sea jamás cortaras bambú con ella ja ja ja" El gallardo gaucho opto por el camino más corto y lanzo un huevo negro al yerbatero que fue transformado en una rata calva gigante la que salto a morderlo pero el rioplatense lo envolvió con su capa y mando a volar al roedor hasta el palco real donde la delicada reina lo devolvió a la arena con una patada de su maravillosamente torneada pierna.

"Esta fue la participación del devorador de homeópatas" sentencio el canario mientras sacaban a la inocente alimaña fuera de la arena mientras comenzó a sonar el tema del campeón local HE IS THE PAINTQUILES, "Con ustedes el terror de los peluqueros, la reencarnación de mitra, nuestro sol invicto **¡PAINTQUILES!** " mientras el comentador decía esto el sol del mundo, sensual macho latino se desprendió del kimono dejando al descubierto su musculoso y bien bronceado cuerpazo esculpido en el mármol más fino, completamente desnudo lanzo su garrote lejos de si y lubrico su provocativo cuerpo con aceite de oliva extra virgen, elixir sagrado envasado en latas de oro como debe ser.

Al presenciar tal demostración de heterosexualidad el gaucho piensa que él no puede ser tan marica de usar armadura y se desnuda para deleite del palco real del cual salen sonoros suspiros, al instante en que la última pieza de armadura toca el suelo de la arena se lanzan el uno contra el otro estos sensuales machos latinos se agarran y se revuelcan de la forma más heterosexual posible despertando gritos de júbilo entre el público y más suspiros del palco real, tras varios minutos en esta lucha singular con más agarres que el de una orgia de pulpos, se levanta la reina y ordena parar el combate exclamando su bella, sensual y sabia majestad "Que esto no se vuelva gay señores, ambos sois dignos de ser capitán de la guaria real" el público estalla en jubilo coreando los nombres de los heroicos contrincantes que son observados con deleite desde el palco real mientras sonaba We are the champions, my friends.

 **Epilogo** : Sorprendiendo a los capitanes de la guardia sale corriendo de la alcoba real el mayordomo de palacio mientras se escuchan los reclamos de sus reales majestades "como te atreves a traerme una piza con piña" grita **Don Alberto** y la reina añade decepcionada "Y a mí me traes una paella sin cerveza, pensé que eras MI CHICO" la escultural reina vistiendo su traje nupcial de cuero negro, sin nada bajo este, que realza su figura esbelta pero voluptuosa se dirige al príncipe "es hora de que limpies las botas con tu lengua mi querido pleguecito" y hace resonar la emperatriz su látigo "si mi reina" replica el príncipe "he sido muy malo **¡AZOTAME VIBRIO!** Añade el príncipe mientras los capitanes miran la escena con ojos como platos.

¿Continuara?


	7. Chapter 7 Invasiones 1

LAS INVASIONES LACTEAS

 _ **Obra en TRES ACTOS y una canción al final.**_

 **Primer Acto: En el castillo de Barcelona**

 **23 de Abril de 2450**

Se encontraba su majestad el príncipe Alberto III sentado en su trono de fierro extrañando a su reina, mirando al norte cual vaca lechera, soltó un sonoro suspiro y tomo una bota alta de cuero negro de Doña Vibrio y lamiéndola recordó su espléndida noche de bodas y a su amada reina quien estaba de "gira" por los dominios Sudacas. Cuando de pronto y sin motivo alguno Dante entro pateando la puerta y grito **"¡A CASCARLA!"**

 **¡OSTIA PUTA!-** grito nuestro rechoncho princeso poniéndose de pie de un salto.

 **Mil perdones mi príncipe** \- dijo Dante en un tono suave y seductor.

¡Cojones! No te nombre mi heraldo para que me asustaras cada rato, dime ¿Qué mierdas pasa ahora? ¿Vari se volvió a matar homeopáticamente?

¡No majestad los comequesos nos invaden! ¡Vienen los terraplanistas!

 **¡Detalles coño DETALLES!**

Atravesaron la frontera hace unas horas miles de terraplanistas descerebrados (si ya se que es una redundancia) con cientos de tierrahuequistas magufantes con caballería tierraconcavista mi príncipe.

¡Llamad a la guardia real! Diles que los quiero en la sala de mapas cuanto antes

Si mi amor, digo mi amo- y salió a toda prisa el canario.

La sala de mapas es tan alta que no se le ve el techo que estaba tan alto como enorme era el ego del famoso primer presidente de la nación dunin kruger. Había mapas a granel, mapas a tutiplén, había mapas de la tierra, de la luna y de Plutón, había mapas en todas las posibles proyecciones de dodecaedro, de banana, de piña, de manzana, de cubo e incluso uno de tortuga. En la mesa central esculpido en huesos de unicornio estaba el mapa a escala de los territorios catalanes y alrededores incluidas las galias queseras; el detalle era increíble estaban los castillos como piñas en un campo de…. Pues de piñas, las analogías no son mi fuerte como cronista, me cago en…

El príncipe se hallaba sentado en su trono de cerámica blanca importado de china cuando el masivo y buen musculado campeador Don Gilote entro muy orondo vistiendo sus finos ropajes con tal elegancia que parecía el mismísimo príncipe con aquella túnica purpura romana y sus botas tan rojas como la sangre de los unicornios rosados y sobre su calva cabeza llevaba aquel sombrero de mariachi que había tomado para si en el gran torneo. El gran sensei de sumo saludo a su príncipe con una rápida pero profunda reverencia.

En seguida llevo levitando un hombre descalzo vestido de una rosada bata de baño hecha con crines de centauros argentinos regalo confeccionado por cierto admirador muy aficionado a las palomitas de maíz. Por sus viriles hombros su largo negro y sedoso cabello escurría, era tan largo como una semana sin carne (que ya dije que las analogías no son lo mío ¡carajo!) su barba tan pero tan heterosexual que parecía tallada en maderas de ébano cubriendo un bronceado rostro que reflejaba la paz interior de un hombre que ha destripado miles de enemigos con sus afilados dientes y estrangulado miles de gaticos con poderosos pero hábiles dedos como mandan los designios del dios pulpo Cthulhu; garantizando así que nadie en la vieja Europa podía igualarlo y en el mundo nadie podía ser su rival salvo un gaucho, máximo exponente del sensual baile del tango, su súper recontra mejor amiguis Pochoclo, toda la sala quedo perpleja pues el grandioso e illuminati Mitra el Sol invicto había entrado en la sala.

Siguiendo al sol invicto llego una alimaña quien gracias a los poderes homeopáticos podía transformarse alternativamente de rata calva gigante a humano traga charlatanes.

Gran capitán preparad a los tercos imperiales, nuestras fortalezas han sido traspasadas por los tragaquesos que tienen un potente infantería terraplanista que se cuenta por miles, una artillería tierrahuequista de cientos y un millar de caballería tierraconcavista.

¿Cuáles son mis órdenes mi Príncipe? dijo el Invicto Mitra mientras contemplaba la mesa mapa.

Iréis al mando de un centenar de tercios y otras tropas a prestar batalla al invasor.

¿y vos majestad?

Yo estaré bien protegido por el grandioso Don Gilote

EL gigante catalán dio su asentimiento ante la gran responsabilidad de cuidar al monarca.

 **¿y yo mi príncipe?** Pregunto con impaciencia la rata anti homeopatica.

A callar alimaña, tu que te atreviste a perder el control en el torneo te atreviste a avergonzar a la grandiosa Cataluña con tu falta de disciplina marcialista y ahora a las cloacas a limpiar que las quiero relucientes

El pobre yerbatero salió del salón Merkator con la cola entre las patas y las orejas caídas el príncipe le dijo al son invicto:

Puedo perdonar que perdiera la pelea, pero jamás le perdonare que nos avergonzara frente a mi reina.

El grapler máximo asintió mientras se acariciaba su viril barba y Don Gilote agrego:

Majestad tengo el plan tan genial como uno hecho por el legendario capitán Barbosa…


	8. Chapter 8 Invasiones 2

_**Obra en TRES ACTOS y una canción al final.**_

 **Segundo Acto En las tierras del norte de Cataluña**

 **26 de abril 2450**

Del castillo de Martorei salieron 300 de los mejores soldados de los tercios catalanescos al mismo tiempo que un rebaño de vacas cuanticas hacían un giro instantáneo sur norte para disponerse a comer mientras miraban marchar a los grandiosos guerreros norteños quienes vestían con unos zapatos de plomo rojos de tacón de aguja que les permiten marchar por días sin sentir cansancio pues entre más pesado el zapato más cómodos son como todos sabemos, unas medias de seda verde brillante, unos pantalones cortos rojos como la sangre sostenidos por una gruesa correa de piel de panda que sobresalía por encima de la coraza de bambú que vestían encima de sus camisas rosadas y su varonil sombrero de ala ancha con plumas de velocirraptors, de esos que no molan, por armamento llevaban cada uno de estos valientes una pica de madera con punta de oro, una bayoneta de metro y medio para el arcabuz cuya culata cortaba tanto como una catana y finalmente una espada de esas baratas de acero toledano de alta dureza y flexibilidad. Presidiéndolos estaba su gran general con su armadura ceremonial cabalgando en un unicornio estaba el grandioso Mitra vestido grebas de platino, una falda escocesa de cuadros rosados y amarillos con su musculoso torso desnudo resplandeciendo al sol de la mañana mientras su sedoso, ondulado y varonil cabello se movía con la brisa matutina mientras su perfecta boca mordía una lanza de plata de la cual ondeaba el emblema de una vaca mirando al norte sobre un campo verde.

Desde Tarragona se les unio la gran artillería de asedio con cañones tirados por triceratosp y desde la villa de Barcelona se incorporaron las alas de caballería: la gran caballería de lanceros acorazados cómodamente montados en caballos y la caballería de exploración de velocirraptors, de los que molan, sin plumas de esos que infunden el terror en los creacionistas.

Los grandiosos y bien perfumados tercios avanzan a través de la provincia de Lérida hasta llegar a la asediada Ripoll, la plaza donde la intercepción de los ríos Ter y Freser que se negaban a dejar cruzar a los invasores que decidieron acampar y asediar la famosa población donde los gallos se creían vacas pues tenían por costumbre mirar al norte. La floreciente urbe exportadora de los más finos sombreros de copa de prepucio de ballena había resistido una semana a los descerebrados que lanzaban apestoso quesos con sus palancas colocadas en la parte más baja del terreno de estos hermosos pirineos catalanes, que no eran tan hermosos como la reina, porque estos "genios" invasores estaban usando El manual del guerrero más letal el libro que idolatraban todos los terraplanistas y en especial aquel quien lideraba a los invasores EL supremo conspiranoico Javi el Salvame de los cruasanes y telescopios quien con ayuda de los tragaquesos del otro lado de la cordillera convirtió su idea más imbécil en su carta de triunfa, esa ideota de venderles cómo usar un telescopio lleno de agua para curvar la luz en un ángulo de quinientos grados que los otros se la tragaron en menos de nada.

El gran ejército terraplanista se había atrincherado en un fuerte construido a las afueras de la ciudad donde pasaban las noches aullando a la luna y gritándole que era un holograma. Al amanecer de aquel martes los sitiadores se encontraron rodeados por la gracia del princeso mientras los cañones montados sobre los triceratops comenzaron a disparar cigarrillos explosivos (pero como esta artillería formada con catanas unidas por lazos pueden resistir tan mortíferos proyectiles) que los terraplanistas con su genio trataban de devolverle el fuego a los catalanes ayudados de sus palancas , con tan mala suerte que esto a pesar de usar la más avanzada teoría balística tierraconcavista no lograban dispararlos con la extraña maquinaria no pudo contra tan despiadados proyectiles fundiendo su hierro colado pues la mente estratégica del gran Paintquiles que rivalizaba con la de Tsun Tu (el chino ese del arte de la guerra) , había enviado los proyectiles con cargas de efecto retardado para así arruinar aquellas maquinarias de artillería ( Es un GENIO ¡ARGG!) con tan gran ventaja de su parte los valientes tercios se dispusieron en formación de triangulo en honor a los iluminatis los cuales patrocinaban en secreto a los tierraglobistas publicándolo en todos los diarios del planeta porque así es como se lleva a cabo una mega conspiración con todas las fuerzas ocultas bien públicas para poder negarlo todo porque hay que mantener el secreto, los poderes facticos y las elites estaban detrás como siempre.

El primer combate de los terraplanistas fue con su formación circular por ser la más redonda y la más plana que con su mayor superficie de acción al tener la mitad de sus soldados adentro (antilógica magufa ustedes saben) Pero la bendición de sus armas pudo rompen tan apretada formación pues esta les confería poder sagrado pues estaba echada con cerveza Dorada y por nada menos que el supremo inquisidor del imperio Don John Phylips de Torquemada

Las granadas de porcelana Ming imbuida con el escudo sagrado conferido con la bendición inquisitorial catalizada con la cerveza Tropical paralizaban con el resplandor heterosexual del contenido pues todos sabemos que es por su ingrediente secreto el paralizador veneno derivado de la piña que resultaba toxico para todos los no iniciados en el pancracio.

Miles de terraplanistas cayeron bajo el influjo de los vapores dando una gran ventaja a los catalanes reduciendo así la ventaja de dos mil a uno a solamente mil a uno, pero los pobres no sabían que se enfrentaban a la crema de la supercrema de los tercios aikidokas de la grandiosa corona catalana , los mejores de los mejores y por eso como los legendarios guerreros de Cagayán se volvieron míticos al derrotar mil mercenarios japoneses con tan solo cincuenta mal hablados ibéricos que poseían armas de gel balístico y que contaron con la suerte de que un japonés bien tozudo que uso un cañón de catanas sin saber que el poderío de esta metralla destruiría su barco y la mayoría de su flota.

Pero volvamos a nuestra crónica, porque a mí me pagan por eso no por hacer de historiador y me pagan poco, carajo como están exagerando con los recortes, pero claro como el príncipe necesita calcetines de seda nuevos para su tortuga, mejor volvamos al trabajo antes de que me pase un "accidente".

A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos hechos por nuestro estratega favorito el croissant pudo usar una maniobra envolvente habiendo escondido un cuanto de sus fuerzas armados con réplicas de catanas donde hacen todo de todas calidades pero carecen de acero apones antiguo que no pueden ser hecho en otro lado por … púes razones supongo. Los valientes tropas de los 300 tercios y los 200 caballeros (de los que no dejaron el caballo en casa) y las unidades de artillería fueron rodeados por un abrazo terraplanista, digno de una maniobra envolvente de Annibal Barca, comenzaron a apretar como el traje nupcial de cuero negro al cuerpo de la reina una semanas atrás

La valiente carga de triceratops apoyados por la caballería con caballos acorazados con espléndidas armaduras de oro ( porque no había dinero para hacer rótulos para las puertas, ni para pagar a los cronistas pero si para armar a los caballos porque había razones que me imagino que solo la genial mente del gobernante conoce, pero sigamos con la crónica a ver si me pagan algún día que esto es peor que dibujar planos por encargo).

Los tierraconcavisas viendo la victoria próxima empezaron a lanzar telescopios contra los caballeros pero los jinetes de triceratops crearon una barreara de qui inutilizando el ataque y los jinetes que con ayuda de redes les capturaron pues estos serían cambiados en los campos de trabajos forzados donde los robots producían artilugios de la ciencia oficial mientras los terraplanistas eran ocupdos en la producción de energía mientras corrieran en ruedas de hámster gigantes tal era la suprema creación de los aliados reinos orientales donde su gobernante tenía una foca por escudo la emperatriz Mari chan.

Al tomar prisioneros la carga se detuvo y aprovecharon para desmantelar a la artillería invasora. Al ver tan valiente despliegue de sus compañeros los tercios catalanes inspirados por su bello lider embistieron, con Paintquieles en punta de lanza, a las líneas enemigas rompiéndolas en una envolvente contraria aplastando así el valiente ejercito al bruto invasor.

Sálvame quien estaba vestido con una armadura samurái de vidriagon u obsidiana y con un kanebo en la mano y un telescopio en la otra se dispuso a enfrentarse al "pancracioka" experto en aikido que vestía su peto dorado de conquistador con su caso y con una falda escocesa rosadita, llevaba un garrote de oro en una mano un lazo en la otra comenzando el duelo estos dos grandes, respectivamente el gran imbécil y el gran machote latino tan aceitado como bello es. Este combate decidiría todo mientas los tercios hacían pedazos a los terrapalnistas y los caballeros en caballos hacía lo propio con lo que quedaba de los tierraconcavistas.

El croissant flexiono sus brazos y su camisa se volvió y u armadura lanzo un gran crujido y se resquebrajo dejando al descubierto su falsa musculatura producto de los esteroides y un tatuaje de un telescopio en s espalda, quedándose en ropa interior de gaticos, pues con el movimiento también destrozo la cota de malla y las botas de piedra.

En la mano derecha portaba un largo telescopio marca Nikon y en su izquierda remmplazando al Kanebo (que no es una arma de verdad) tenía un tarro de pastillas de testosterona sintetizada en los laboratorios Bayer, porque si es Bayer es bueno, ( **trigereate Tebano** ) Ante tremendo despliegue de hormonas los combates pararon y los guerreros quedaron paralizados para ver el duelo entre los dos comandantes y se hiso este silencio en el que se podía oír como una vaca masticaba pasto mientras miraba al norte.

Ven y te muestro mi gran telescopio je je je- dijo el gran croissant mientas volvía a flexionar sus músculos.

¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme con eso? no sabes que soy ultra heterosexual dijo el gran Paintquiles

Pervertido como crees, tú no eres mi tipo, te faltan las tetas gordas como las del disque príncipe.

Nadie habla así de mi princeso. Dicho esto el valiente general acercose a un par de metros de musculitos mientras blandía su garrote en la diestra y colocaba en el cinturón su lazo con la siniestra. De este varonil accesorio colgaban decenas de cigarros explosivos directamente importados de sudaca marca Dorian.

Chocaron garrote contra telescopio, pero el musculitos realizo una finta contra la cabeza de nuestro peludo mitra protegida por el casco el cual en su gran magnificencia dejo que el golpe se desviase a su dorado peto que por ser de oro absorbía toda la energía del impacto abollando al telescopio, el pan medialuna sorprendido se enfadó hallándose en desventaja saco las pastillas del tarro de Bayer y se zampo una manotada transformándose en un monstruo de tres metros de alto con unos brazos supe musculosos y un pecho tan ancho como este era bruto, la cabeza se e redujo al igual que las caderas y las piernas mientras que sus testículos desaparecieron.

 **¡Te aplastare tierraglobista pendejo!** dijo el musculitos con una voz tan aguda que hería los oídos de los guerreros

 **Bah ni siquiera necesito aceitarme para derrotarte** , sentencio Mitra el hermoso (ya se que es redundancia pero como me pagan con botones pues…) procedió a desprenderse de su casco, y su peto quedando con su toga la cual por causa del sudor había quedado pegada a aquel musculoso y bien formado cuerpazo que esta mas bueno que el pan, pues muestra una heterosexualidad natural y todos sabemos que si es natural es bueno por razones igual que si fuere un gran y bien entrenado machote latino.

Mitra tomo su lazo y dándole tres mil vueltas en un segundo lo tiro contra el medialuna amarrando su mano derecha y con la velocidad de una babosa ebria este bestia reacciono tratando de golpear el lazo con su cabeza pero la preeesiooon fue excesiva y salió impulsado a la superficie del planeta golpeando una pobre roca que quedo perjudicada la pobrecita.

Nuestro aceitado sin aceite solo con su varonil sudor rápidamente ato a su enemigo dejándolo más atado que nuestro princesa don Alberto en su noche de bodas, como fue testigo nuestro gran capitán semanas atrás dejando al musculitos tan bien envuelto como aceitado es el tebano.

Al ver como ataban cual cerdito y le colocaban una manzana en la boca para silenciar sus burradas el remanente ejército terrapalnista desmoralizado se rindió arrojando sus armas y cayendo de rodillas ante Painty

Alzando su garrote victorioso sonreía Mitra con su boca perfecta mientras las tropas catalanas vitoreaban:¡Viva Alberto! ¡Viva Mitra! Y el cruasán se revolcaba como cerdo en un chiquero.


	9. Chapter 9 Invasiones 3

LAS INVASIONES LACTEAS

 _ **Obra en TRES ACTOS y una canción al final.**_

 **Tercer acto en las calles de Barcelona**

 **Mayo 6 de 2450**

En la populosa urbe de Barcelona, que seguía siendo mas cuadriculada que la mente de un tierraplanista, entraba una semana amas tarde el ejército vencedor **cantaba** celebrando la victoria sobre los invasores y el gran triunfo que por esta dio el príncipe al gran capitán de la guardia real Mitra renacido desfilando junto a sus tercios, los prisioneros y el botín de guerra, a lado y lado de la nueve avenida principal estaban todos los catalanes chillando de júbilo a su guerreros mientras desfilaban en dos hileras con los prisioneros cuyo número ascendió a diez mil todos atados como regalos de navidad (o de reyes para los del otro lado del charco) después de este emparedado de guerreros venían con todas sus brillantes armaduras, sus picas mosquetes espadas siguiendo estaba la caballería de caballos catalana seguida de la caballería de velocirraptors de exploración que no alcanzo a participar en la batalla pero figuraban.

Completaba la marcha el gran botín: cientos de armaduras y armas además de un par de carretas del mas apestoso queso francés que sería repartido entre la multitud a la orden del príncipe para que comieran con vino como era costumbre en esas extrañas tierras.

Después del botín la artillería de triceratops cerraba el desfile el grandioso campeón coronado con su corona de olivos en el techo de un carruaje tirado por velocirraptors rosados llegaba el pancracioca saludando mientras era continuamente aceitado su musculoso cuerpo desnudo por una rubia en traje de baño de dos piezas

Al final de todo tirada por un par de burros de la raza Oliver venia una carreta con el general enemigo quien está atado con un moño roza y con una piña en la boca para evitar su espantosa voz.

Las celebraciones de ese día fueron más grandiosa que el mas estruendoso bacanal romano, el único que parecía tiste fue el príncipe quien tuvo que contentarse con lamer una bota de la reina mientras disfrutaba del desfile en el balcón del palacio acompañado por sui tortuga en brazos y por don Gilote.

A CONTINUACIÓN TRANSCRIBO LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTABAN LOS VICTORIOSOS CATALANES EL DIA DE SU TRIUNFO.

 _ **Mitra victorioso vuelve**_

 _ **El invicto sol regresa**_

 _ **El salvador de Cataluña llega**_

 _ **El vencedor en Ripol retorna**_

 _ **A los terraplanista aplasto**_

 _ **A los tierraconcavistas humillo**_

 _ **A los comequesos devoro**_

 _ **Y un croissant al príncipe regalo**_

 _ **Su garrote no uso**_

 _ **Su armadura no ensucio**_

 _ **Sin aceite venció**_

 _ **A un telescopio abollo**_

 _ **Con su lazo a una medialuna amarro**_

 _ **Sin prisa pero sin pause**_

 _ **La rubia con aceito lo ungió**_

 _ **Y en la noche Miare lo premio**_

 _ **Mientras en la pampa Pochoclo aburrido quedo.**_


End file.
